Mitsuhiro Hayakawa
|zdjęcie = 300px |kanji = 早川 充洋 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 17 |wzrost = 185 cm |waga = Nieznana |zespół = Kaijō |pozycja = Silny Skrzydłowy |praca = |talent = Odbicie |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 63 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 3 |głos vomic = Brak |głos anime = Kazunori Nomata }} (早川 充洋, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro) jest Silnym Skrzydłowym w Liceum Kaijō. Wygląd Hayakawa jest pokaźnym wysokim chłopakiem w szkole. Ma krótkie jasnobrązowe szpiczaste włosy oraz krzaczaste brwi i duże usta. Podczas gry nosi strój Liceum Kaijō z numerem 10. Osobowość Hayakawa bardzo łatwo traci opanowanie. Jest zawsze zapalony na grę przed, w trakcie, a nawet po niej. Jego entuzjazm często drażni innych kolegów i graczy, a nawet przeciwników.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 66, strona 3 Jego zachowanie przypomina postawę Wakamatsu. Ma także duży problem z wypowiadaniem się (zamiast L wypowiada R i na odwrót)Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 63, strona 7, co jest jeszcze gorsze dla jego braku opanowania. Sprawia to, iż jest on osobą trudną do zrozumienia. Fabuła Międzylicealna Hayakawa po raz pierwszy pojawia się w szatni przed meczem przeciwko Akademii Tōō. Zdążył się już napalić na starcie, po czym wykrzykuje, że będzie grał z pełną mocą. Kasamatsu uderza chłopaka, starając się go uspokoić, jednak Hayakawa wciąż jest podekscytowany. Kasamatsu prosi o pomoc Moriyamę, jednak nadal nie jest dobrze. thumb|right|200xp|Hayakawa wykonuje odbicie w meczu przeciwko Akademii Tōō Mecz rozpoczyna się i kiedy Sakurai wykonuje rzut za trzy punkty, Hayakwa biegnie w jego stronę, by skorzystać z odbicia. Chłopak jednak punktuje, sprawiając, że Akademia Tōō prowadzi w starciu. Mecz szybko postępuje, a piłka ostatecznie ląduje w rękach Kasamatsu, który skacze i zdobywa dwa punkty. Piłka wychodzi poza boisko, a Hayakawa ponownie przygotowuje się do odbicia. Tym razem chłopak obezwładnia Wakamatsu oraz kolejnych graczy, po czym przejmuje piłkę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 65, strona 14 Następnie podaje do Moriyamy, który zdobywa rzut za trzy punkty. Pierwszy kwartał kończy się z przewagą Kaijō. thumb|left|200px|Wybuch Hayakawy Na początku drugiego kwartału, jak zwykle niezmiennie napalony Hayakawa klepie się po policzkach i przygotowuje się do trybu odbić. Kiedy Wakamatsu komentuje jego zachowanie jako irytujące, Imayoshi stwierdza, że oboje są rzeczywiście podobni. Później mówi komplement Kasamatsu, który blokuje wsad Aomine.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 67, strona 13 Pierwsza połowa kończy się ostatecznie z chwilą gwizdka, po czym Hayakawa narzeka, że nie może przechwycić piłki za pomocą odbicia. Moriyama irytująco odpowiada, że nie może on nawet złapać piłki podczas odbicia. Druga połowa rozpoczyna się, a Kaijō traci 15 punktów do swojego przeciwnika. Kasamatsu przymusowo blokuje strzał i biegnie w stronę swojego kosza, po czym Hayakawa jest w stanie złapać jego podanie odbiciem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 69, strona 10 Podaje następnie do Koboriego, który punktuje. Pozostały czas w drugiej połowie, Mitsuhiro wspiera Kise wraz z resztą zespołu Kaijō. Kiedy przegrywają cały mecz, Hayakawa z dumą opuszcza boisko.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 73, strona 9 Przed Pucharem Zimowym Widzimy go wraz z resztą drużyny, która ciężko trenuje do Pucharu Zimowego. Kiedy Kise punktuje, Hayakawa wścieka się, krzycząc, że nie może on tego odbić, jeśli zrobi to w ten sposób (denerwując się jeszcze bardziej z powodu problemów z wymową).Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 112, strona 9 Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Odbicie Hayakawy Jako Silny Skrzydłowy, Hayakawa jest bardzo silny. Specjalizuje się w odbiciach. Odbicie Kiedy Hayakawa jest zdenerwowany, jest ofensywa odbicia jest bardzo agresywna i bardzo wysoka. Zwraca uwagę na swoich przeciwników, co oznacza, że przymusowo wciska się między przeciwników, tak, aby mógł daleko i wysoko wybić im piłkę, aby zapewnić użycie odbicia. Ma zwyczaj skrajnego krzątania się podczas tych odbić. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Mitsuhiro Hayakawa id:Mitsuhiro Hayakawa zh:早川充洋 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Kaijō Kategoria:Silni skrzydłowi